Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?
by pepaa
Summary: Chap 1/ REPOST/ Chanyeol- Baekhyun- and family/ GS/ mohon maaf seblumnya ini adalah repost dari akun PEPPA28 karena suatu hal saya lupa email dan passwod akun sebelumnya. ini aku baru saya, jadi akan merepost ff ini mulai dari chapter 1 :'( /
**Author : Peppa28**

 **Tittle : Bad Daddy? Or Good Daddy?**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Nayoon (OC) , and other**

 **Genre : Familly, marriage**

 **Rate : T+M**

 **Length : Molla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV

"Appaaa…Apppaaa…." Terlihat seorang gadis remaja yang masih dengan seragam sekolahnya memasuki mension mewahnya sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil sang appa. "Appa… Appa…" teriaknya,sambil menaiki tangga rumah besar untuk menuju kamar sang appa. Tapi seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memakai setelan jas hitam menghalangi langkah sang gadis saat sudah mencapai puncak tangga.

"Nona… tunggu seb.."

"Minggirlah paman Lee. Aku ingin bertemu appa." Desis gadis itu,saat sang pria paruh baya menahan lengannya.

"Kumohon nona,tuan besar berpesan ag…"

"Aku tidak peduli." Lagi-lagi sang gadis mendesis dan akhirnya berhasil menyentakkan tangan sang pria paruh baya. Dan membiarkan nonanya melewatinya.

"Hahh… Semoga singa jantan dan anak singa itu tidak akan saling membunuh,saat mendapati sang ayah singa sedang memangsa buruannya." Bisik orang yang dipanggil paman Lee itu samil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

BRAK…

Pintu yang dibuka dengan keras tersebut membuat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang bergumul diatas tempat tidur langsung menatap kearah pintu dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Bruk..

"Awww…" rintih sang pria karena sang wanita mendorongnya. "Kenapa kau mendorongku?" keluh sang pria. Bukan menjawab sang wanita malah menatap kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar,kemudian sang pria mengikuti arah tatapan sang yeoja.

"Hahhh…" sang pria menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil memutar bola matanya,padahal saat ini dia sedang ditatap tajam dan penuh aura membunuh dari seorang gadis yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Gadis yang tadinya hanya berdiri didepan pintu kini berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan langkah tegasnya,naik keatas tempat tidur dan….

"Akhhhhh….."

"KELUAR KAU DARI RUMAHKU." Teriak gadis dengan seragam sekolah sambil menjambak yeoja yang tengah terduduk diatas tempat tidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana tersebut.

"YAK! SIAPA KAU? AKHHH… APPOOO…" yeoja itu balas berteriak dan berusaha membalas jambaan sang gadis remaja. "AKHHHH…"

PLAK..

Akhirnya tamparan manis gadis remaja itu mengenai pipi sang yeoja dewasa. "Beraninya kau?" desis sang yeoja dewasa.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG,JALANG !." Teriak yeoja remaja sambil kembali menarik yeoja itu untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Bruk…

"YAK! BERANI SEKLAI KAU MENDORONGKU. DASAR MURAHAN!" Teriak sang yeoja remaja saat yeoja dewasa tersebut mendorongnya dan sekarang yeoja remaja itu tersungkur di lantai.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGUSIRKU DAN MENAMPARKU YEOJA TENGIK. SIAPA KAU? HINGGA BERANI MENGUSIRKU." Teriak yeoja dewasa tersebut. "Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah yeoja kecil murahan yang ingin menjual tubuhmu pada kekasihku? Apakah ibumu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak punya ibu yang mengajarimu. Kasihan sekali." Lanjut sang yeoja dewasa dengan nada ringan.

"MWO?" teriak yeoja remaja itu,dan langsung berdiri dari tersungkurnya. "APA KA…"

PLAK

Hening ~

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga Kwon Yuri!" suara dingin dan tajam keluar dari bibir namja tinggi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan aksi kedua yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ap…apa maksudmu sayang? Kau tau,gadis ini tel…"

"Keluar sekarang!." Ujarnya dingin.

"Tapi….."

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang yeoja murahan. Sebelum aku beruat sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkanmu." Ucap namja itu penuh dengan ancaman.

"Apa salahku? Sayang,kenapa kau malah membela gadis kecil itu?" kini wanita dewasa itu mulai merasa ketakutan dan menggelayut manja dilengan namja tinggi tersebut.

Grepp.. dengan sekali hentak yeoja yang tengah bergelayut manja itu tersungkur kelantai. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan yeoja remaja yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan intimidasi.

"Segera keluar dari rumahku,aku ingin berbicara dengan appaku. Dan satu lagi,kau itu hanya salah satu wanita murahan yang sering kali dibawa pulang oleh appaku. Dan bisa ku pastikan setelahnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa menginjakan kaki dirumahku lagi." Ujar gadis remaja tersebut. Dan Yuripun yang harga dirinya merasa terhina langsung berdiri mengambil bajunya dan memakai sekenanya dan segera meninggalakan pasangan ayah dan anak di kamar tersebut.

Brak..

Hening ~

Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan gadis remaja itu adalah anaknya,Park Nayoon atau biasa dipanggil dengan Nana. Setelah kepergian wanita yang ditiduri ayahnya tadi,kini pasangan ayah dan anak itu tetap berdiri membeku di tempat berdiri masing-masing. Nana masih setia menatap kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup kasar beberapa menit yang lalu,sedangkan Chanyeol menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Nana.." chanyeol memanggil Nana pelan.

Nana menoleh, "Aku benci appa." Ujar Nana,kemudian berlari meninggalakan Chanyeol dikamar.

"Hahh…. Shittt…. Argghhhhhh…." Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. "Kwon Yuri,akan kupastikan mulai besok hidupmu sengsara." Desis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

Namaku Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenalku? Kurasa jika kau seorang pebisnis kau akan mengenalku sebagai anak konglomerat Park Yunho. Jangan kalian pikir aku hanya mengandalkan kekayaan ayahku dan hanya meneruskannya saja. Tentu saja tidak,aku juga memiliki perusahaanku sendiri,dan Park corp. sekarang adalah salah satu perusahaan paling sukses dikorea. Park Nayoon adalah anakku,dan hari ini umurnya genap 15 tahun. Ya,hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya dan aku melupakan itu,karena aku tergoda oleh godaan Kwon Yuri. Jangan pikir karena aku mempunyai seorang anak perempuan berusia 15 tahun aku masuk dalam golongan pengusaha tua. Kalian salah,tahun ini umurku masih menginjak 33 tahun.

Dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak berusia 15 tahun diusiaku yang masih 33 tahun,tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena kecerobohanku saat aku memasuki tahun keduaku disekolah menengah atas. Dan jika kalian bertanya dimana ibu dari Nana,maka aku akan menjawabnya dia sudah pergi entah kemana aku tidak pernah tau. Dia memberikan Nana padaku saat Nana berumur 1 bulan karena dia tidak menginginkan Nana.

"Dimana Nana?" tanyaku pada salah seorang pelayan yang kutemui setelah keluar dari kamar tamu. Tentu saja kamar tamu,aku tidak mau menodai kamarku dengan para wanita murahan yang sering aku bawa pulang. Aku hanya akan meniduri mereka disaat aku butuh hiburan,kalian tau pekerjaanku terkadang membuatku gila.

"Sepertinya dikamarnya tuan." Jawab pelayan itu. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan pergi menuju kamar Nana.

Nana adalah type anak keras kepala dan jika dia sudah memiliki kehendak tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Tapi,sebenarnya dia adalah golongan anak manja yang kekurangan kasih sayang. Aku mengerti hal itu,tapi karena kesibukanku terkadang aku hanya akan bertatap muka dengan Nana beberapa kali dalam satu minggu itupun saat sarapan. Kupikir sifatnya itu 95% adalah turunan dariku.

"hah…" aku menghela nafas. Ibu adalah topic sensitive bagi Nana,dan wanita murahan itu mengungkitnya tadi.

Klek..

Aku membuka pintu kamar,dan melangkahkan kaki panjangku memasuki kamar dengan nuansa biru tersebut. Kulihat Nana sedang tengkurap di tempat tidur birunya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Inilah yang aku benci mendengar isakan tangis anakku. Meskipun aku tidak masuk dalam karegori ayah yang baik tapi jika anakku sedih atau menangis itu akan membuat hatiku sakit.

"Baby…." Panggilku.

"Hiks… hiks…" isakannya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Baby… Mianhae.." ujarku sambil mendudukan diriku pinggir tempat tidur dan segera membawa Nana kepelukanku.

"Hiks… aku benci wanita murahan itu. Aku benci… hiks…" rengeknya,dan aku bisa merasakan kemeja depanku basah oleh airmatanya. Aku menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar dikepala tempat tidurnya,kebiasaannya setelah menangis dan kupeluk adalah tertidur.

Aku mengelus kepalanya,dan tak berapa lama aku merasakan tarikan halus nafasnya. Aku menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Aku menatap wajah Nana,wajahnya adalah 90% wajah wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya dan tentu saja membuang Nana hanya demi pengakuan dari keluarganya dan karirnya tentu saja. Aku sudah melakukan tes DNA saat Nana masih bayi,segera setelah wanita itu mengantarkan Nana padaku,dan tentu saja hasilnya 100% cocok. Secara fisik Nana adalah duplikatnya tapi secara sifat aku lebih mendominasi.

"Kau tau,kau adalah hal terindah yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. Walau dulu aku hampir berfikiran picik seperti eommamu dan bisa dikatakan aku bukanlah appa yang baik. Tapi,aku berterimaksih karena memilikimu." Ujarku.

.

Author POV

Saat ini Inceon Airport di pintu kedatangan luar negeri,terlihat seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. Terlihat wanita itu celingak celinguk mencari seseoran.

"Baekhyun…" teriak seseorang dari bagian penjemput,dan tentu saja mata sipit wanita yang panggil Baekhyun itu langsung menangkap siapa yang sudah memanggilnya. Dan dengan segera membawa kakinya yang berbalut dengan hels mahal melangkah kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Luhan…." Balas Baekhyun berteriak memanggil orang yang sudah meneriakan namanya. Kedua wanita itu langsung berpelukan begitu mereka bertemu.

"Bagaiamana kabarmu? Ini adalah tahun yang ke 15 kau tau. Dan kau kembali." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku baik. Yah,kau tau kalau tidak ada yang harus kuurus disini aku tidak akan kembali." Jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya. "Yak! Apa maksudmu? Haruskan aku yang selalu ke Paris untuk mengunjungimu. Dasar !" omel Luhan,dan di balas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja,aku akan membelikan tiket pesawat untuk kalian sesering mungkin."

"Yak!"

"Kalian melupakanku?" suara berat seorang pria menginterupsi perdebatan kedua wanita itu.

"Kyaaa… Jungkook…." Pekik Baekhyun saat melihat balita berusia kurang lebih 2 tahun dalam gendongan lelaki itu.

"Kyaaa…. Kookie,kau semakin menggemaskan." Ujar Baekhyun girang,dia langsung mengambil Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

"Tingkahmu sungguh menggelikan untuk seorang desainer yang terkenal dengan tampang dingin." Cibir Sehun,lelaki yang tadinya menggendong Jungkook.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun." Tandas Baekhyun. "Kookie,aunty sangat merindukanmu. Terakhir aku menggendongmu,kau masih berusia 9 bulan." Lanjut baekhyun sambil mencium pipi gempil Jungkook.

"Aunt… hehehehe." Celoteh Jungkook dengan aksen bayinya.

"Dia masih belum bisa bicara banyak?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun dan Luhan. Dan pasangan orangtua itu menampakan wajah sedih.

"Seperti itulah,hanya beberapa kata saja yang bisa diucapkan dengan benar olehnya." Jawab Luhan lemah.

"Sudahlah. Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Sehun,tidak mau istrinya semakin sedih. "Noona,kau ingin pulang kemana? Kerumah kami atau keapartemenmu?"

"Hmm…" Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar. "Keapartemenku saja,kau sudah membersihkannya bukan?"

"Tentu saja,kajja.." jawab Sehun sambil memutar bolamatanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di basement sebuah apartemen yang bisa di katakan mewah. Seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan mau tinggal di tempat yang biasa. Sekarang ketiga orang dewasa itu tengah duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga dengan TV flat berlayar lebar tertempel di dinding.

Trek.

Luhan meletakkan nampan berisi 3 cankir kopi,kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan langsung memeluk mesra suaminya. Dan secara reflek Sehun langsung tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap pasangan yang tengah berlovey dovey tersebut dengan tatapan tajam dari mata sipitnya, "Asal kalian tau aku masih ada disini dan ini rumahku." Sindir Baekhyun dan membuat pasangan suami istri itu menghentikan kegiatan memadu kasih mereka.

"Kau iri?" tanya Luhan dengan nada jahil, "Ahhhh,,,, Hunnie…" selanjutnya adalah suara desahan Luhan karena Sehun meremas dada istrinya tersebut.

"Yak! Dimana sopan santun kalian? Aku masih disini?" protes Baekhyun melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh adik sepupunya itu. "Aku kakak sepupumu Oh Sehun."

Smirk Sehun tercetak diwajahnya, "Makanya cepatlah mencari pasangan hidup,dan hentikan menampakan wajah dinginmu itu dihadapan orang lain. Asal kau tau,kau membuat para pria yang ingin mendekatimu lari terbirit-birit." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar,sementara tangannya tetap bertengger didada istrinya.

"HUnieehhhh…."

"Yak!"

Bruk.

Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa tepat diwajah Sehun,mata Baekhyun semakin menatap tajam adiknya itu. Dan Luhan,tentu saja sedang menahan tawa karena tingkah sahabat dan suaminya itu. Sehun adalah adik sepupu Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Dan kedua pasangan itu bisa bertemu adalah berkat Baekhyun,meski Sehun lebih muda 4 tahun dari Luhan tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"hihihihihi… hahahahha.." Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau rusa jelek." Perintah Baekhyun. Dan Luhan langsung berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Tenanglah Baek,huft,,, hahaha… hei,aku tidak akan tertawa." Ujar Luhan saat Baekhyun sudah mengangkat bantal sofa disampingnya.

Hening ~

"Jadi noona. Urusan apa yang ingin kau selesaikan di Korea? Kau menerima tender besar di Korea?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah jendela kaca apartemennya yang langsung mengarah kearah langit yang gelap. "Sebenarnya tidak ada,aku hanya ingin merayakan ulangtahun seseorang yang telah kubuang dari hidupku." Bisik Baekhyun lirih dan hampir tak terdengar oleh Sehun dan Luhan tapi mereka berdua masih bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang berbeda dari biasanya,pagi ini terlihat sang tuan rumah,Park Chanyeol, sedang berbaring diranjang berukuran King size di dalam kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru. Ya,tentu saja. Itu adalah kamar anak perempuannya. Chanyeol sedang menatap wajah imut putrinya yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Sejak insiden Chanyeol yang membawa pulang wanita dan Chanyeol melupakan ulangtahunnya Nana tidak bangun dari tidurnya semalam. Meski Nana sempat bangun untuk pergi ke kamar mandi tapi gadis itu tidak sadar kalau appanya ada disampingnya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol yang menggantikan seragam sekolah Nana dengan piama biru bergambar kucing kesukaan Nana.

Tok… tok..

"Masuk."

Saat pintu terbuka,masuklah seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenal dengan nama paman Lee. Kepala pelayan dikediaman Park Chanyeol,yang juga sudah dianggap ayah dan kakek kedua oleh pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Chanyeol,apakah kau tidak ke kantor? Ini sudah jam 7?" tanya paman Lee sambil mendekati ranjang dimana Chanyeol tidur. "Apakah dia begitu marah?"

"hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Seperti kau tidak tau wataknya saja,paman. Dia akan semakin mengamuk kalau aku tidak melewatkan hari bersamannya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Nana.

Paman Lee tersenyum,lelaki paruh baya itu memang sudah bbekerja di kediaman keluarga Park sejak masih muda atau sejak Chanyeol kecil. Dan paman Lee tentu saja tau betul bagaimana kepribadian Chanyeol.

"Kurasa nona…"

"Tolong paman jangan sebut nama itu." Chanyeol memotong apa yang yang akan diucapkan paman Lee.

"Maaf."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau Nana sangat mirip dengannya? Meski aku membenci kenyataan itu tapi aku mengakuinya Nana adalah wujud lain dari wanita itu."

Paman Lee tersenyum, "Dan asal kau tau saja,itu hanya secara fisik saja. Tapi secara sifat dan kelakuan nona muda adalah dirimu versi yeoja."

"Hahh… paman." Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasa menjadi ayah yang paling buruk untuk Nana."

Paman Lee terdiam,dan harus pria tua ini akui kalau dia juga mengkawatirkan itu. Menilik dari kelakuan dan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berhenti sejak remaja,pria tua itu mau tidak mau mengkhawatirkannya juga.

"Saranku adalah…."

"Kalau kau ingin aku menikah,terimakasih." Potong Chanyeol lagi.

"Hahh… setidaknya cobalah memulai hubungan yang sedikit serius. Ingatlah umurmu sudah kepala 3 dan kau mempunyai anak gadis berusia 15 tahun. Diusia remaja anak perempuan biasanya lebih banyak memerlukan ibunya daripada ayahnya." Tutur paman Lee, "dan apakah kau tidak bosan selalu berganti-ganti wanita dan membuat anakmu selalu uring-uringan?" lanjut paman Lee. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah damai Nana. Harus dia akui kalau apa yang dikatakan paman Lee ada benarnya.

'Seandainya eommamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat dia mengandungmu dan eommamu tidak terlalu egois untuk mengejar impinya. Kau akan mendapatkan keluarga bahagia,sayang. Maafkan appa,sayang.' Ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Nghh…" lenguhan yang diiringi oleh geliatan menandakan kalau Nana mulai terbangun dari dunia mimpinya. Chanyeol dan paman Lee menatap Nana.

"Morning baby." Sapa Chanyeol dan mendaratkan kecupan dikening Nana, sedangkan Nana masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dan setelah kesadarannya kembali,Nana langsung menekuk wajahnya.

"Kenapa appa disini?" bukannya menjawab ucapan selamat pagi dari ayahnya,Nana justru menunjukkan sikap tak suka akan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

'Dia masih marah ternyata.' Batin Chanyeol. "Dengarkan appa! Maafkan appa…"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf dari appa." Potong Nana. Paman Lee yang melihat Nana memotong ucapan Chanyeol justru ingin tertawa karena melihat wajah sebal Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol yang dengan seenak hati memotong ucapannya sekarang apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol sering dipotong oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Dengar,kau tau appa sangat sibuk…."

"Sibuk mengencani berbagai jenis wanita yang appa temui,lalu membawanya pulanng. Sampai-sampai appa lupa kalau aku ulangtahun?" Lagi-lagi Nana memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

Nana menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. "Aku….. Aku… Aku ingin seperti teman-temanku,mereka mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dengan orangtua yang lengkap. Selama 15 tahun aku hidup,aku tidak pernah tau siapa eommaku,bagaimana rupanya,dan kemana eomma. hiks…" Nana mengakiri kalimatnya dengan isak tangis kecil. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dalam diam putrinya yang sepertinya sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"menjadi putri seorang konglongmerat seperti appa sangat menyebalkan kalau aku boleh bicara. Mereka,teman-temanku disekolah,mereka mau berteman denganku karena aku anak appa,mereka baik padaku hanya karena aku anak appa. Kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa pasti mereka akan menjauhiku. Mereka semua munafik. Mereka sering membicarakannku dibelakangku,mereka bilang aku adalah anak haram…"

"Hentikan.." potong Chanyeol.

Nana menatap Chanyeol, "Apa yang mereka katakan benar-benar mengangguku appa. Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah yang mereka katakan itu benar atau salah. Aku selalu menggunakan apa yang aku miliki untuk menyumpal mulut busuk mereka agar mereka tidak berkoar-koar atau membicarakan tentang eommaku."

"Nana..."

"Diamlah appa!" Nana meninggikan suaranya. "Appa tidak merasakan menjadi aku,dan appa tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku." Lanjut Nana. "Selain mereka membicarakan aku yang tidak punya, mereka juga membicarakan tentang appaku yang sering terlihat pergi keluar masuk hotel dengan wanita yang selalu berbeda. Memang,aku tau appa sering membawa wanita murahan untuk ditiduri dirumah,awalnya aku berfikir tidak mungkin public mengetahui apa kebiasaan appa itu. Tapi…. Aku salah,kebiasaan appa itu ternyata lebih parah dari yang aku kira."

"CUKUP….."

"CHANYEOL.."

Hening ~

Teriakan Chanyeol yang disusul dengan teriakan paman Lee membuat suasana langsung hening. Dan Nana mulai beringsut menjauhi Chanyeol. Nana ketakutan karena pada awalnya kondisi mental Nana yang tidak stabil hari ini,ditambah mendapat bentakan dan tatapan garang dari satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar membuat Nana semakin ketakutan dan merasa tidak ada yang menyayanginya lagi.

Menyadari kalau dia telah menakuti putrinya,membuat hati Chanyeol nyeri. Dan isakan tangis Nana semakin keras tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Nana syock,memang mereka sering bertengkar dan adu mulut tapi tidak pernah berakibat seperti ini.

"Baby… Maafkan appa sayang. Baby…" Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Nana,tapi Nana justru semakin beringsut menjauhinya.

"hiks… hiks… aku benci appa.. aku benci menjadi anak appa. Aku benci kenapa aku dilahirkan. Hiks…" Nana mulai merancau.

"Nana… sayang. Maafkan appa sayang. Maafkan appa.. appa sangat menyayangimu… baby…" Chanyeol mencoba meraih Nana kedalam pelukannya,dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat putrinya yang beranjak remaja tersebut.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Maafkan appa… maafkan appa,sayang. Appa sangat mencintaimu,kau adalah anak appa. Dan kau bukan anak haram seperti yang kau dengar. Dan…." Chanyeol mengehntikan ucapannya,dan menatap paman Lee untuk meminta dukungan,dan paman Lee menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan.. Kau punya eomma,tapi eommamu tinggal sangat jauh dari kita." Lanjut Chanyeol lirih berupa bisikan. Saat mengatakan itu,entah kenapa hati Chanyeol sekan dicabik-cabik rasanya,ingatannya kembali mengingat hari dimana wanita itu menyerahkan Nana padanya dan membuang Nana dari hidupnya. Wanita itu membuang darah dagingnya dari kehidupannya.

"Aku benci siapapun eommaku." Bisik Nana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya readerdeul? Tolong kritik dan sarannya. Saya merasa FF ini kurang sesuatu**

 **Dan maaf karena typo kemana2.. hehehehe..**

 **Help to review untuk chap selanjutnya….**

 **Gomawo ~**


End file.
